The 100 the cure
by Jacob Denness
Summary: A year ago as the plague of the infected begun to truly overtake the world Clarke and Bellamy met they were both part of the government's effort to find a solution but now they are alone both of them the guardians of what might very well be humanity's last hope.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 100 the cure

 **A year ago as the plague of the infected begun to truly overtake the world Clarke and Bellamy met they were both part of the government's effort to find a solution but now they are alone both of them the guardians of what might very well be humanity's last hope.**

1 year 5 months 4 days ago

Clarke nervously taped her fingers on the meeting room table as she stared at prison guards at the door to the room who had already told her they didn't know anything about half an hour ago now judging from the clock. They had dragged her out of her cell only saying they had been told to do so and to put her in a meeting room. Biting her tong she looked out the small window in the meeting room wondering how long this was going to take, at this point the waiting and the not knowing was kind of worse than whatever might be about to happen.

Turning back to the guards she opened her mouth to ask if they had any idea how much longer this was going to take but just then the door opened. The warden of all people walked through it 'in here gentlemen,' he said politely then two men followed him in one who was older in a dress milter uniform with a slightly unkempt beard. The other was younger dressed in what looked like black riot gear. He looked to have a rather muscular frame and with his dark eyes black hair and dark freckled skin she couldn't supress a slight smile as she looked at him. It wasn't like there weren't girls in the prison who were fun to look at for her, there were but it had been a why'll since she had seen a boy worth a second look.

'Clarke griffin,' the older man said formally seating down in front of her taking some papers out of the satchel he was holding and laying them down on the table.

'Yes,' Clarke said politely nodding turning to face him now.

'Good,' he nodded. 'Just to check you were doing stuff like bio chemistry at university before you ended up here,' he said gesturing with his hand at the room.

'Yes,' Clarke said slowly 'why does that?'

'Your sentence has been commuted under the condition you now work for the government,' the man said cutting across her pushing the papers forward so she could see them.

'Seriously after what I did, just like that,' Clarke said looking down at the papers that confirmed what the man had said. 'Wait a minute she said seeing the signature at the bottom that isn't the.'

'Yes,' the man nodded 'the president has commuted a lot of sentences Clarke; we have a pretty serious skills shortage.'

'O,' Clarke said realising what this was about now 'are things really that bad.'

'There worse,' the man said seriously taking a pen out of his pocket. 'Please sign,' he asked placing the pen in front her 'and then you help you country.'

'You can get out of this place Clarke if you do,' the warden said encouragingly 'sounds like a pretty good deal to me.'

Clarke smiled at all this 'you've got me guys,' she said picking up the pen and signing the document.

'Fantastic thank you Clarke,' the man said standing up turning to the younger man standing behind him. 'Bellamy,' he said politely 'take Clarke here out to the helicopter please, I be along in a minute once I've seen to the last of the paper work.'

'Helicopter,' Clarke said bemused standing up.

'Yes sir' the man apparently called Bellamy nodded speaking over her.

'So just like that you're letting me out of this place,' Clarke said feeling slightly taken a back.

'We can stop by your cell if you want,' Bellamy smiled politely turning to face her 'get anything you want to take with you.'

Clarke stared at her wrist and her father's watch there, thinking besides this there wasn't anything really in this whole prison she couldn't live without. 'No I'm fine,' she said resigned to this fact after several minutes 'let's go.'

'Come on then,' Bellamy nodded as she stepped forward backing away to let her pass by him gesturing with one arm.

'Bye you two,' the older man said following the warden out of another door 'I'll be along soon.'

Clarke watched him go but then walked out the door he and Bellamy had come through with Bellamy following close behind her. 'Tell me,' she asked looking behind her after a few minutes 'do you know why they came to get me of all people surly there must be overs they can get.'

'Clarke their getting a lot of people out of prison today,' Bellamy sighed. 'Also from what I can see they really aren't lying when they say they have a skills shortage, and even if they are,' he added smiling now 'I'm a grunt a glorified security guard there not going to tell me anything.'

Clarke couldn't suppress a smile at Bellamy's frankness she wasn't sure who this guy was but she already liked him. 'You know Bellamy' she sniggered 'I think this could be the begging a wonderful friendship'.

Sniggering himself at this Bellamy lead Clarke through a door to the outside of the prison and the waiting helicopter 'here's looking at you kid,' he laughed as he led her towards it.

Present day

Slowly Clarke realised that the sun she was seeing in her dream memory of when she had first met Bellamy she could also feel on her face. Opening her eyes slowly she looked up at the sun that was beating down on her through the back window of the rover, yourning she pushed some of her hair out of her face its blond colour was almost glistening in the sun and moved up slowly feeling her muscles cry out as she did so. They had some blankets sleeping bags and pillows but unfortunately there was only so much you could do with the kind of hard metal that made up the back of the rover to make it palatable for sleeping. Cracking her neck Clarke look besides her seeing only an unzipped sleeping back she turned around immediately her hart begging to beat fast.

But the driver's side seat where Bellamy so often slept was empty as well with only a blanket dropped over half the seat. 'Madi,' she called acting on instinct now pushing through the rovers back doors but the instant she did so she saw both Madi and Bellamy standing a short distance away from where they had parked the rover the night before. 'You idiot,' she said under her breath scolding herself they probably just wanted to let you sleep. Sighing Clarke sat down in the rover her bare legs dangling outside of the vehicle unlike Bellamy she had always found it difficult to sleep in that much clothing. Feeling firstly now she started to look around for some water.

Finding a bottle she opened it and took a large gulp looking around the desert stretch of road and the rolling green fields surrounding it, she was glad they had decided to park up for the night here it was pretty. Smiling her eyes crossed over to Bellamy and Madi the sight of them together made her smile in spite of everything that had happened the three of them seemed good.

'OK,' Bellamy whispered in to Madi's ear his arm rapped around her as he kneeled down behind her 'a little higher.'

'Like this,' she asked her voice shaking slightly razing the rifle he was helping her to hold up slightly.

'Yea I think you've got it,' Bellamy smiled eyeing the target that was lumbering towards them through the field moving slower because of the mud. 'Keep hold of it like I showed you then fire,' he said releasing his grip slightly not wanting to help her do this too much. Taking a deep breath in Madi pulled the trigger sending the built flying and her self-shooting backwards where she was court by a waiting Bellamy. She was disappointed she had lost her footing but the built found its mark impacting the left eye of the infected and sending black gowe spraying everywhere as it fell to the ground.

 **Look I know that was kind of short but I wanted it to be like the first few opening minutes of the first episode of walking dead hope you if enjoyed it however please review I would like to hear what people thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 100 the cure

 **First thank you to the people who paid this fic attention, but I'm considering not going any further with this fic so if you like it and want me to continue developing it please review and tell me.**

2 years 3 months 4 days ago

Bellamy sat in his small living room tapping his fingers nervously as he watched the news. 'After these instances of infection it was decided a quarantine of the whole town was the best call,' a reporter said in a composed voice that spoke of rehearsal standing in front of several large plastic army tents.

'Do we know if they are beginning to control the spread of the infected,' the presenter asked back in the news studio sounding equally rehearsed.

'We are getting reports of early success,' the reporter began on the scene smiling a fake smile, which caused Bellamy to give a frustrated sigh rolling his eyes at all this. They kept saying things were under control but somehow new instances of this weird infection or whatever it was continued to happen, clearly the media was lying about how bad things were. He hadn't seen one of the infected personally yet but he had a feeling that it was only a matter of time now; with the way he suspected things were going.

With this thought Bellamy pulled out his phone and looked at the time and then through it down on the sofa next to him frustrated with himself for looking. Octavia had barely been out of the house for two hours now and he was already worrying about her having a run in with some infected person while she was out with this new guy of hers. He had always been overprotective Bellamy knew that, but this whole thing really was doing a number on his head when it came to Octavia as a pose to all the other things he used to worry about when it came to her now he had this.

Biting his tongue he picked up his phone again and looking at it started to mull over the idea of texting her or something, he knew Octavia wouldn't like it and would probably end up shouting at him or something but it could be worth it if it stopped him worrying. But before he could come to a decision there was a load knock at the front door, Bellamy was so engrossed in his own mind that the sudden sound caused him to physically jump up ready for a fight.

Realising it was the door he calmed down 'you really need to calm down,' he said under his breath walking out the room 'you're getting jumpy.' Walking down the houses narrow corridor being careful to avoid strewn shoes, Bellamy opened the front door and then did a double take seeing who was on the other side. 'Shumway,' he said surprised seeing his former superior in the military standing there in front of the army jeep parked on the rather dank street his house was on. This was really the last thing he would have expected, when he was being kicked out of the army he had asked for Shumway's help in trying to find a way out of that whole mess and he in no uncertain terms had told him he wasn't going to help.

'What are you doing here,' Bellamy asked bewildered. But Shumway didn't respond he just moved past Bellamy walking in to his house, without out any kind of an invite to come in. Prick Bellamy thought to himself closing the door and turning around, 'not that it isn't a pleasure to see you but why are you here,' he asked following him in to the living room.

'Because all that is failing,' Shumway said matter of fatly turning off the TV which was still showing the story about the new quarantines that were being set up.

'You serious,' Bellamy said shocked, yes he had suspected this but it was quite another hearing it confirmed.

'Unfortunately,' he nodded frowning 'largely all that is propaganda,' he added gesturing at the TV 'to try and keep people calm. We're trying to establish safe zones now Bellamy instead where the uninfected can be safe ovoid getting infected and hopefully come up with some kind of solution to all this. Which is why I'm here an agency is being pulled together to protect the safe zones, work security that kind of thing were calling it the guard, and luckily for you we want you to join.'

'Why me,' Bellamy asked frowning, this offer just seemed too good to be true frankly.

'You meet some of the entry requirements,' Shumway sighed frowning slightly.

'And those are,' he asked exasperated when Shumway left this statement hanging.

'No idea Bellamy,' he snapped clearly angry about this fact 'I was given a list this mourning of guys I had to try and get to join the guard that's all, I don't know why they want you.' Hearing this concerned Bellamy so he opened his mouth to decline the offer there was no telling what they actually wanted from him, but Shumway cut him off 'you can bring Octavia,' he said quickly.

'What,' Bellamy asked in a stern voice not liking that Shumway had just brought up his sister.

'Members of the guard are allowed to bring select family members with them in to the safe zones,' he continued 'so if you agreed to join the guard, you would be able to bring Octavia with you, she would be safe.'

'Yes,' Bellamy said cutting across him 'you have me I'll join,' he didn't know why they wanted him but if he could keep O safe he didn't care.

Present day

'You know I'm still not sure this is a good idea,' Clarke said as Bellamy drove the rover towards the city, looking at all the abounded and burnt cars seating in the lane next to them motionless there abounded by their owners as they tried to flee the city no doubt.

'Neither am I Clarke,' Bellamy said truthfully trying to concentrate on the seemingly deserted road as he drove forwards, 'but we both agreed that the speed of cutting through the city was worth the danger.'

'I know,' Clarke sighed turning to look at him dressed in his black riot gear as he so often was now 'but how much time were we really going to lose travelling on the back roads Bellamy.'

'Well the road here is clear for one thing,' he said shrugging 'there could very well be things blocking the back roads'.

'Yeah I guess,' Clarke frowned looking back at the wrecked cars they were passing not entirely satisfied with this answer.

'Look,' Bellamy sighed stealing a glance at Clarke 'there aren't really any good or for that matter bad options when it comes to this kind of thing, there's only the best we can manage.'

'Yeah I guess,' Clarke said sighing her self-looking back at him.

In the back Madi eyed Clarke and Bellamy staring at each other briefly then looked back down at her book they really were weird in her opinion. The way they acted around each other just didn't seem to make sense to her sometimes they would argue like they hated each other yet other times they would act like the best of friends.

'You OK Madi,' Bellamy asked looking at her in the back briefly, he had seen her staring at him and Clarke.

'I'm fine,' she smiled looking up 'it's just I was thinking you two are weird.'

'Weird how,' Clarke laughed looking at Bellamy's grinning face and then to Madi's embarrassed looking one.

'Well I don't know,' she said squirming slightly, looking out the window as she did so trying to think of something to say that could get her out of this line of questioning. The moment she did so she immediately regretted it, because she saw an infected appearing walking up from the side of the road lumbering towards them its arms out stretched reaching for what, she knew all too well. Madi gave an involuntary shiver as she court site of that dark green almost black gunk oozing out of the infected's mouth and the caps and tips of roots breaking through its dead and rotting flesh; the infected really were nightmare creatures.

'It's OK Madi,' she heard Clarke's voice say softly. Turning away from the window as they passed by the infected she saw Clarke giving her a reassuring look and smilling 'you hear me,' Clarke said doubling down 'everything's OK, we are OK.'

'No we're not Clarke,' Madi said looking back at the infected as they drove away 'I don't think anyone is OK.'

* * *

'You know I would have thought we would have seen more infected by now,' Clarke said looking around the deserted streets as Bellamy drove the rover through the city, the only signs of life infected or otherwise had been the occasional abandoned vehicle.

'Yeah me to,' Bellamy said 'I remember hearing about reports that they were beginning to migrate out of the cities, so maybe that's why.'

'Maybe,' Clarke said mulling this possibility over in her mind 'I also suppose we could just be having a bit of luck.'

'Yeah,' Bellamy chuckled 'I think were dew some.' As he said this Bellamy glanced at the gages above the steering wheel everything looked normal except the one indicating the amount of charge in the rover's batteries. It was lower than it should be, he was pretty familiar with the rover these days, how all its machinery worked and he knew the charge it held went down at a pretty steady rate. 'I think we might have talked too soon,' he said being to slow down.

'What's wrong,' Clarke asked sounding worried as the rover came to a halt.

'We don't have as much charge in the batteries as we should,' Bellamy said pulling a release to open the front of the rover. 'I think its best I take a look while still have some charge on the batteries,' he added as he opened his door and got out.

'Stay here Madi,' Clarke said quickly getting out herself. Walking around the front of the rover just as Bellamy opened it up she saw what she guessed was the problem, it was fairly obvious one of the leads coming out of what she knew to be one of the rovers batteries looked to have torn away from it.

'Dame it,' Bellamy spat frustrated picking up the lead and then throwing it back down 'I thought I had fixed that one.'

'Really,' Clarke said grinning a slight sarcastic grin 'did you really; you and I are both terrible at this kind of thing.'

'I guess we are,' he said giving a frustrated sigh smiling slightly himself. 'Well it's best we see to this now so I suggest you go sit with Madi while I try and figure this out.'

Still chuckling to herself slightly Clarke walked back around the rover and got back in 'you OK,' she said turning so she could face Madi.

'Yeah I'm fine,' Madi smiled 'what's wrong with the rover,' she asked pointing out the windshield at where the rovers bonnet could be seen standing upright.

'We're having some trouble with the battery Madi,' Clarke sighed 'but don't worry OK I'm sure Bellamy will be able to sort it out.' The small brunet just looked at Clarke as way of a response a kind of look that asked if she was being serious. 'Come on,' she laughed exasperated 'we've always fixed the rover in the past,' she paused 'eventually.'

'Well how far away are we from the Atlanta safe zone now,' Madi asked letting the matter drop.

'I'm not sure,' Clarke frowned 'the way we've been traveling it's difficult to tell how long it will take, and of course that's assuming nothing slows us down.'

'OK,' Madi frowned 'but when we get there they will be able to help us wont they,' she asked worry in her voice now.

'Madi don't be scared,' Clarke said giving her a reassuring look 'me and Bellamy won't let anything happen to you, also,' she added 'were talking about the safe zone where the CDC is do you really think what happened at factory station safe zone could happen there.'

'I guess not,' Madi grumbled under her breath giving Clarke a look that said she admitted to Clarke's logic but didn't really want to.

She opened her mouth intending to push this point home but as she did so there was a loud cracking sound all of a sudden kind of like a fire cracker followed by a stifled yell from Bellamy. 'What's going on out there,' Clarke shouted turning back around and getting out the rover walking back around to face Bellamy who was sucking one of his fingers.

'Well clearly I messed something up,' he practically growled letting go of his finger revealing a small red burn.

'That looks bad,' Madi's voice said from behind Clarke.

'Madi,' Clarke shouted swivelling around seeing the small pail blue eyed brunet standing there behind her 'I've told you, you can't just do that you need to ask me or Bellamy if you want to get out of the rover.'

'I thought something might be wrong,' Madi shouted back defensively 'I wanted to help.'

'That's what I'm here for,' Clarke shouted getting angry now herself.

'Girls,' Bellamy yelled over both of them causing them both to turn and look at his clearly amused face which caused both of them to scowl. 'Madi I'm fine,' Bellamy laughed, growing up with a little sister was good practise for this kind of thing 'it isn't as bad as it looks, but Clarke is right you do need to tell one of us when you want to get out the rover.'

'You would say that you always take her side,' Madi said frowning giving Bellamy an annoyed glair.

'What's that supposed to mean,' Bellamy asked taken aback by this comment, he and Clarke spent at least half the time arguing. Madi opened her mouth to respond giving him an eye role as she did which made Bellamy smile, curiously Madi's look of supreme annoyance was very similar to Octavia's. But before she could say anything there was an all to formula moaning sound and a look of fear spread across Madi's face. Turning Bellamy saw an infected probably attracted by the noise lumbering around a corner of a side street breaking away from the main road they were on, heading towards them. It's one arm out stretched towards them somehow it had lost the other right up to the shoulder which now had black roots and caps sticking out at odd angles from what was left, it was possible to forget that the infected weren't human anymore but ones like this were a good reminder.

Giving a regretful sigh Clarke moved back around the rover past Bellamy and Madi 'I'll deal with it Bellamy,' she said matter-of-factly pulling one of her knives out of her medical bag from inside the front of the rover. Armed with it she started walking towards the infected leaving Madi with Bellamy, by no means was this something she wanted to do but she knew it had to be done this pour soul was already gone.

As Clarke got close to the infected and it began to pick up speed she raised her knife readying herself, but as it reached her and she in the same moment quickly moved to one side surprising the infected and stabbed her knife up in to its skull several more infected appeared. They came lumbering around the same corner the first had come from and as they saw her they started to moan and move fast as the infected did when they got riled up, this in turn must have signalled others because a moment later yet more ran round the corner towards her. Clarke didn't waste any time she turned and ran instinctively screaming a warning to Madi and Bellamy.

Hearing her scream Bellamy turned and immediately felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as he saw Clarke running in their direction and the hoard on her heals. He right away went in to survival mode forcing the front of the Rover shut and running round the side of it, he had disconnect the battery to do what he was doing and he didn't have enough time to reattach it so driving away unfortunately wasn't an option. Pulling out his back pack and Clarkes medical bag which he through to Madi then Bellamy slammed the door shut taking care to lock it hopefully they would be able to get back here at some point.

'Run,' he yelled as he turned around and saw Madi just standing there clutching Clarkes medical bag, grabbing the small girls hand and pulling her forward with him.

'What about,' Madi began in a worried voice.

'Not now,' he shouted, turning he saw that Clarke was a short distance behind them but the infected weren't too far behind her. Still holding tightly to Madi with one of his hands and still running Bellamy raised his gun with the other and fired several shots at the infected closest to Clarke, only two found there marks but it gave Clarke breathing room. 'Come on,' Bellamy hissed urgently turning back to Madi, the small girl besides him was his responsibility not Clarke so he needed to trust she could catch up.

Bellamy kept himself looking forward as he ran pulling Madi with him he knew looking back only slowed you down. Largely he acted on what he could hear, he could still here the infected were behind them so he kept running, he didn't even know where he was going he just kept running down various deserted desolate streets. He worried about Clarke for what felt like an age but thankfully she did eventually catch up with them, shouting at them as she did so to keep running in fact.

They ran as a group from that point onwards but things didn't get better because as they ran more infected appeared running out from other side streets lumbering towards them. Bellamy manged to shoot a few of them as they ran but it wasn't much help, and as time went by they began to slow. Bellamy and Clarke could keep running but Madi didn't have the endurance they had acquired, as she stumbled for the dozenth time in so many minutes slowing them all down both Clarke and Bellamy's eyes met.

'Come on,' Clarke said urgently both of them stopping leaning down while Bellamy started firing behind them 'I'll carry you.'

As this was going on Bellamy tried to concentrate on the infected firing at the ones that were closest, taking one down with a head shot he moved his attention to another one aiming at the caps breaking out it's skull that he could see through its hair. But before he could pull the trigger there was a gun shot from somewhere else and the infected's head blow open sending it tumbling to the ground. 'What,' Bellamy said taken aback by this, but before he could think of anything to do several more shots rang out felling a bunch more infected and then he realised the shots were coming from above them. Looking up he court glimpses of a rifle for a second on the roof of the shopping centre they were next to 'Clarke,' he began turning, but just then there was the sound of a door opening.

As Clarke was about to pick Madi up she heard Bellamy say her name but she ignored him thinking he was just telling her to be quicker but then she heard what sounded like a heavy door being opened. 'Bellamy,' she said questioningly turning in his direction, but just as she said this they all heard two voice coming from the alley a few steps in front of them calling to them.

With infected still on their heels both Clarke and Bellamy decided to take a chance with the voices getting up and running round the corner down the alley pulling Madi with them. Breaking in to the alley infected still at their backs they saw the source of the voices two boys probably not to many years younger than Clarke, one short and fin with pale skin and another shorter with dark skin. 'Over here,' the boys yelled in unison gesturing to them to head towards the open security door they were standing a few steps in front of.

'Madi cover yourself up,' both Bellamy and Clarke yelled together seeing the boys there as they ran towards them, which the small girl promptly did pulling down the sleeves of her coat.

Reaching the door they all through them self's in side after the boys where a third quickly slammed it shut, the loud thumping sound on the other side indicating several infected had ran straight in to it they really had been right behind them. 'Thank you, thank you ,thank you,' Clarke said breathlessly collapsing on the hard tiled floor next to where Madi had collapsed out of exhaustion grabbing hold of her instinctively. 'Yeah, thanks,' Bellamy said panting letting himself lean against a wall to catch his breath, look from the two boys to the third who looked old than them probably between his and Clarke's age.

'Don't mention it mate,' he smiled somehow manging to be positive in this situation 'I'm Finn,' he added out stretching a hand.

'Bellamy,' he gulped still trying to slow his breathing, taking his hand shaking it.

 **Well there we are, sorry it took me so long to add more but I've had a lot on. If you like this fic really do review and tell me because if not I'll spend my time developing other ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The 100 the cure

 **Well thank you to those who faviouted and thank you to ashmo2000 I hope you find this chapter interesting as well. I'm probably going to continue developing this fic but I'm still unsure if people like it so if you do please review, the more you review the more likely I am to add more.**

 **By the way I've got to say the show really is great right now isn't it I don't know about you all but I'm really looking forward to the next episode.**

0 years 11 months 19 days ago

Madi sighed as she looked out at the pitch blackness outside the bus window if she looked down she could see some of the road but that was about it. This kind of night were there was very little light because of clouds or whatever had always given her the creeps but now she knew there really were monsters out there ready to go bump in the night.

This thought amused Madi it was true but it kind of had a ring to it, smiling slightly she turned and looked over at her step dad who was a sleep next to her, craning her neck she saw her actual Dad who was sitting across the aisle with her step mom was a sleep as well. 'You OK honey,' her step mom whispered leaning forward seeing her looking being careful to keep her baby brother balanced on her lap as she did so.

'I'm fine,' Madi smiled deciding against sharing her thought a lot of people were asleep so she probably should stay quiet.

'You sure,' she asked again still looking concerned.

'Yeah, I'm good,' Madi nodded then she leant back in her seat, staring at the top of the head of the person sitting in the seat in front of her she began to think about her actual mum. When they had started evacuating home after there had been the outbreak she had been away, everyone told her they would be able to get back in contact with her once they got to this safe zone thing they were being taken too but she was still worried. Besides the people on this bus with her, her Mum was the only family Madi had left now so she just didn't like her not being here with the rest of them.

A sudden set of lights in the darkness outside the bus broke Madi out of her train of thought; blinking she looked out the window and saw that the light was coming from a set of bulbs lighting up a sign on the side of the road. It said factory station safe zone five miles, stay on this road, assistance will be provided. She smiled reading this it was good that they wanted to make sure people knew where these safe zone things were, her father had said the safe zones were going to be how the government saved people, judging from this sign he looked to be right.

Once the bus passed the sign and things were dark again Madi looked away from the sign and back at the interior of the bus. She actually did know some of the people on the bus two rows behind her step mum and farther she could see her maths teacher mr Blechly next a woman she assumed to be his wife. Behind them was an old lady Madi recognised as the woman who was always working in her garden when she passed it on her way to school, she didn't know the man she was sitting next to but she recognised him from when they had all got on the bus.

He had got in a brief argument with the solders about not being able to be on the same bus as his wife and children but that argument had promptly ended when one of the solders had punched him in the face and forced him on the bus. They must have punched him quite hard because Madi could see the man had a rather large black eye now, to be honest she didn't see why it had bothered him so much his family were probably fine on one of the bus's travelling behind them. They all seemed fine on this bus so why wouldn't they all be, things should be alright when they got to wherever it was they were going, everyone would get off the buses and everyone would be with everyone else.

Madi smiled thinking about this she had noticed a few of her school friends getting on the other buses so she was going to have at least some friends when they got off. For some reason they had ended up leaving the enclosure the solders had set up rather quickly so she wasn't sure how many of her friends were on the buses. Thinking about this she remembered how the solders had been talking in to their radios for a minute and then starting the rush people on the buses that were ready and within five minutes they were leaving. Telling the people not on the buses that the other solders would be along in a few hours and this was just going to be the first convoy.

Madi knew this didn't sound very convincing but they wouldn't lie to them, looking over at one of the solders on the bus with them all who was dressed in that black riot gear they were all wearing she thought about this. They were solders it was there job to protect everyone wasn't it, as she watched the solder moving down the aisle of the bus she saw the man from before suddenly grab the solders wrist 'when do I get to know about my family,' he asked in a demanding voice.

'When we get to where were going,' the solder said in a gruff voice batting away the man's hand.

The solder said this a bit louder than he probably needed to so as a result Madi noticed several people in the bus wake up from there sleep her respective fathers included. 'Madi,' her step dad said quickly looking down at her in an unsure half a sleep voice instinctively wanting to know where she was.

'I'm here,' Madi smiled looking from him to her bio dad who was looking her way as well now 'everything's fine,' it probably wasn't but it seemed like the right thing to say.

She saw her bio dad open his mouth to say something in response but before he could speak the bus came to a sudden stop. Bouncing slightly in her seat Madi immediately looked forward at the front of the bus but all she saw was the brake lights of the bus in front of them 'what's going on,' she heard someone call from behind her. Instinctively Madi looked at the soldiers who were all now moving to the front of the bus concerned looks on their faces.

Clustering around at the front of the bus one of them asked the solder who was driving to try radioing someone up front. Doing as she was asked the solder started twisting some nobs of the radio that was at the front, 'hello,' she said in a nervous voice pulling the receiver to her mouth 'this is chariot two, is anyone reading me up front.' There was no response she tried again and then again but the only sound that echoed around the bus was the sound of static.

'What happens now,' an indignant sounding voice shouted.

The solders turned hearing this each one of them looking angry with who ever had spoken but before any of them could respond everyone in the bus heard the unmistakable sound of gun shots going off in the bus in front of them. there was an extremely tense moment of silence where everyone remained stoke still fear building up inside all of them but then one of the solders moved 'Ok,' he said in a low voice addressing everyone taking charge 'I'm going to go look in to that but until I get back no one else off the bus.'

There were a few words of protest by the other solders but non from the passengers, it seemed like a good idea to Madi after all wasn't this kind of thing their job. She just watched as the solder spent a few minutes reassuring the other solders as he walked to the front of the bus and finally got out closing the door behind him, it did seem like a good idea to her them doing this but that didn't stop Madi's heart beating nervously in her chest something did not feel right here.

'It's alright honey,' she heard her step farther say, looking over at him now she saw him giving her a reassuring smile clearly he could tell she was worried. 'Everything is alright,' he said again reinforcing his point, Madi gave a week smile but she didn't respond she was old enough to know when people were just trying to stop her from being scared.

Looking over at her actual dad she saw him give her a momentary reassuring look before giving her step dad a curt nod but mostly he was occupied with trying to help her step mum calm down her brother who had started to cry slightly. Madi was used to the sound of him crying but not like this, no one else on the bus was making much sound so there was only really the sound of him crying so it was kind of making her more anxious about everything that was happening. She could tell she wasn't the only one the solders looked very nervous from what she could see, there was something about a baby crying that just put people on edge.

This continued for what to Madi felt like a long time but eventually her farther and step mum manged to get her brother to calm down which was a small relief. Maybe things are going to be ok she thought as she watched her step mum rock her brother back and forth surely if it was something bad we would have heard something now she thought.

'OK,' another one of the solders said walking to the front of the bus looking determined himself 'I'm going out there.'

'I don't think that's a good idea,' her step dad said loudly sounding concerned.

The solder didn't even respond to this he just kept going even when a few other voices voiced the same concern. Getting to the front of the bus he paused briefly taking a deep breath but then he opened the door and that's when it happened, the moment the doors opened several infected rushed in to the bus. One of them jumping right on top of the solder sending the man flying backwards and as he fell his gun went off sending several shots in to the people at the front of the bus.

Madi didn't really have time to respond she instinctively moved backwards when blood hit her face and as screams started to echo around the bus but she just didn't know what to do so she looked over at her step dad just in time to see him moving out of his seat to push back an infected that was rushing down the aisle towards them.

Present day

The memory of that night on the bus floated around Madi's head as she sat there on the floor with Clarke's arms rapped around her staring at the hard metal of the door she could still hear the sounds of the infected on the other side. She had lost so much that night and in the following week and for a moment there she had thought it was going to happen again. Still breathing heavily from the running Madi looked up at Clarke and then over at Bellamy and she knew she couldn't lose them, somehow she had survived what had happened on the bus but she could not do that a second time.

She really owed these boys who Clarke and Bellamy were both thanking a lot she should thank them as well she thought. 'Don't mention it mate,' she heard the older looking one say as she opened her mouth to do so shaking hands with Bellamy 'I'm Finn.'

'Bellamy,' Bellamy said gulping trying to slow his own breathing.

'I'm Clarke,' Clarke said standing up smiling lightly pulling Madi with her 'and this is Madi,' she added gesturing at her.

'Hi,' Madi said feeling a little awkward now 'thank you for helping us.'

'You really don't need to thank us,' the shorter of the other two boys said now giving her a reassuring look 'I'm Monty by the way.'

'And I'm Jasper,' the other said introducing himself.

There was a slightly awkward moment of silence now no one really knowing what to say next. 'Well your lucky we spotted you,' Finn said brightly breaking the silence 'good to know that can still happen for people.'

'Yeah,' Clarke said slowly smiling a slightly embarrassed smile 'really thanks again for that.'

'It was our pleasure, come on, this way,' Finn nodded giving her a bright smile walking forward leading them away from the door down the darkened corridor.

'So what are you guys doing here,' Bellamy asked as they followed Finn down the corridor and through another door out into the main arear of the clothing shop they were apparently in.

'We've got a camp outside the city,' Monty said now as the group stopped in front of several dusty looking manikins 'we came here to try scavenging for supplies.'

'Sorry we took you away from that,' Madi said trying to smile; it seemed like a good thing to say to her.

'It's ok,' Monty said a little exasperated smiling.

'Out of interest what's you threes story,' Finn asked them, but eyeing Clarke as he spoke.

There was a moment of unsure silence while Madi looked up at Clarke and Bellamy and they both looked at each other all of them unsure what to say but then Clarke spoke 'it's kind of a long story,' she began slowly but before she or anyone else could say anything the sound of several gun shots went off over head. 'What was that,' she asked surprised as a look of slight dread spread across Finn, Monty and Jasper's faces.

'Murphy,' Finn sighed looking up at the sealing as he spoke 'that was definitely Murphy.'

* * *

'What are you doing,' Finn shouted five minutes later as they all followed him Jasper and Monty out on to the building's roof.

Looking around the flat concrete service that had vents at various intervals Madi saw who he was shouting at, a boy with dark hair who was leaning over the side of the wall that lined the building's roof firing with a rifle at the infected below actually laughing as he did so. There was a girl up here too with pale skin and frizzy brown hair who looked to be close to Bellamy's age standing a short distance away from this boy Murphy. The slight shrug and expression she gave Finn when he looked at her as he walked over suggested to Madi she had already tried and failed to stop this, she didn't know who this guy Murphy was really but she had a feeling she didn't really want to know.

'What should we do,' Madi asked looking up at Clarke who was standing beside her as the others including Bellamy followed Finn; she knew Bellamy was probably worried about all the noise.

'I don't know,' Clarke sighed looking over at the shouting match that had started between Finn and Murphy which Bellamy seemed to be trying to calm down 'but whatever you do Madi don't tell them why we're going to the Atlanta safe zone.'

'Why,' she asked, Madi had kind of expected to be told this but Monty, Jasper and Finn at least all seemed to be nice people.

'We just met them Madi, yes they saved us but we don't know if we can trust them plus,' Clarke began but she wasn't able to finish her sentence because just then a gun shot went off. Both their heads turned in an instant and they saw Murphy brandishing his rifle in the others direction now.

'They react to sound,' Bellamy said through gritted teeth for what felt like the dozenth time glaring at Murphy and the rifle he now had pointed at him 'the more of them you shoot the more of them you're going to attract.' At this point Bellamy was seriously considering just going for his gun which he had under his jacket now but that would really be a bad way for things to go so he would like to avoid that if he could.

'He's right Murphy,' Jasper said in a concerned tone 'you know how we've seen them react to sound.'

'Where exactly is my thank you,' Murphy spat angrily, out right ignoring what they had just said glaring at Bellamy 'I just saved you and this is the thanks I get you coming up here and ruining my fun.'

'Ok, thank you,' Bellamy said automatically 'thank you for saving me,' he really had no problem saying anything if it got this guy to calm down. He stole a glance at Clarke and Madi now, they were together near the door to the roof thankfully Clarke seemed to keeping Madi back and away from this which was a small relief for him.

'Right Murphy,' Finn said in an imploring voice his hands razed 'Bellamy thanked you were all really thankfully you save the day so can you please put the gun down.'

'Alright,' Murphy said a determined look on his face 'but first I want us to talk about who's in charge of our little group.'

'Seriously,' Bellamy shouted losing all patients now, he grabbed the end of Murphy's rifle and forced it downwards and at the same time pulled his own gun out and pointed it right between his eyes. It was over before Murphy even knew what was happening Bellamy was so fast 'put it down,' he almost growled 'now.'

'Wow your fast,' Jasper said almost laughing as everyone but Clarke and Madi stared at Bellamy shocked.

'You have no idea,' Bellamy said as Murphy dropped his rifle to the floor he might be a hot head but Bellamy could tell he wasn't stupid. 'Finn,' he said in a commanding voice not lowering his gun yet, he didn't know who Finn was but right now he was the one he wanted carrying a gun. The moment Finn pulled the rifle away up from the floor and backed away he looked Murphy right in the eye 'ok are you going to play nice now.'

'Yes,' he said through gritted teeth clearly not happy Bellamy could tell he was probably already thinking about ways he could turn the tables back in his favour. Lowering his gun he opened his mouth intending to address the idea that was clearly going through Murphy's head right now but someone else spoke first.

'Hay, guys,' a worried voice shouted, turning with the others Bellamy saw the girl who had been up here with Murphy looking over the side of the building looking scared.

'What is it Gina,' Monty asked concern in his voice.

'Just look,' she shouted pointing over the side.

Bellamy did as he was asked he had an idea what was wrong but he knew he should still look to be sure. But sure enough the moment he looked down the side of the building at the street bellow he saw the hordes of the infected that were now massing around what looked to be the entirety of the building. 'Damn,' he said looking up and over at Clarke and Madi now who had just walked over to the edge as well, they might all be out of danger for now but they weren't safe yet.

 **Well there we are I hope you liked this chapter and that you will want to review.**


End file.
